


New Lives

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Little Luthor [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Both at home and in the city, Costumes discussed, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kara being Super, L-Corp Drama, Minor Angst, Stressed Lena, Work stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: Kara and Lena's lives are changing for the better. Kara is now a superhero, trying to save people. Lena now runs a multibillion-dollar international company. But, with these new changes come added pressures and stresses. They have to figure out how to adjust their lives together to make everything work.





	New Lives

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY guess what guys! This is my 100th fic!! So, I really hope you enjoy!

Within a week, Kara and Lena had settled back into a routine. Lena would drop off Lydia at preschool and kiss Kara good morning. She’d head off to work and try to straighten out the mess of a company that was left to her. Then, she’d pick up Lydia, kiss Kara good afternoon, and take Lydia back to the office. Lydia would play with Jess or color by herself until Kara got off of work within an hour and a half. When Kara came by, it would be with promises of dinner or takeout. She would take Lydia to the park to blow off some steam then drag Lena out for a break. They would be at Lena’s place by seven where they would get Lydia ready for bed and Lena would work from her laptop until she passed out around one in the morning, rising at six the next morning to begin it all again. Five out of the past eight nights, Kara stayed overnight.

“I just… there’s so much to _do_ , Kara,” Lena moaned late one night after Kara had hesitantly brought up Lena’s hectic schedule and her nearly working herself to death. Lena had immediately crumpled, dropping her head into her hands, shoulders shaking. “I h-have to basically b-build this company… d-drag it back from the b-brink of d-death. I have to… I have to go through every _inch_ of every investment, every invention, every lab, every decision ever made. I have to go through employee f-files to see who’s a b-bigot. I have to divert funds, figure out what to do with the family estates, get some good PR, and prove to the board that I’m c-capable and it’s just s-so much!” Lena burst into tears, the stress from this whole situation starting to crush her. Kara just held her tight.

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s okay. We will figure this out. I’ve got you, understand? I’m not going anywhere,” Kara said in a hushed voice. She pulled Lena out of the dining room chair and carried her to the couch. Ever since Kara had told Lena her secret, she found herself feeling freer to use her powers for everyday things. Now, she used it to carry her stressed, exhausted, overworked girlfriend like a koala bear to cuddle on the couch.

“H-how?” Lena opened her mouth as if to say more, but just sobbed, leaning her head into Kara’s neck. Kara just held her, murmuring soft words of comfort and reassurance before realizing it only made Lena cry harder. So she stopped talking, and she sang instead. She sang an old Kryptonian lullaby, rocking Lena back and forth until her sobs quieted to whimpers, then finally sniffles. Kara looked down to see if Lena was still awake, expecting her to be exhausted and asleep. She was clearly exhausted, but fighting sleep based on the weary look in her eyes.

“You wanna know how?” Kara asked. “How we’re going to figure this out?” she clarified. Lena nodded, biting her lower lip. And in that moment, she didn’t look like the CEO of a multibillion dollar company, nor did she look like the mother of a toddler. She looked like a scared twenty four year old girl. “El mayarah, that’s how.”

“El ma-what?” Lena asked, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes sleepily. Kara was reminded of Lydia, and she smiled.

“El mayarah,” she repeated. “Come on. Let’s go to bed, huh sleepyhead?”

“I have to f-finish some more paperwork,” Lena protested. But she clung to Kara like a koala bear when Kara stood, letting her carry her.

“It’ll still be there in the morning, and you need to sleep. Besides, don’t you wanna hear about ‘El mayarah’?” Lena just hummed noncommittally, snuggling in closer to Kara, head lolling on Kara’s shoulder. Kara waited until they were in bed, under the covers before she spoke. “Did Lex ever tell you what the symbol on Superman’s chest means?” Lena flinched slightly at the mention of her brother’s name and shifted in Kara’s grip so that she was laying on Kara’s chest, ear pressed to hear her heartbeat.

“No. I left before he got close enough to Superman to find that out,” Lena croaked. She smirked. “Always kind of assumed it was an ‘S’ for super.” Kara chuckled.

“It’s not an ‘S’. Actually, it’s an ‘El’. As in the house of El. It’s my family’s insignia, our house crest. Like on _Game of Thrones_ , y’know?” She felt Lena nod against her. “Well, it also means ‘El mayarah’. In English, it means stronger together. Our family was so strong and long standing on Krypton because we were united, and we trusted each other. We were only strong _because_ we were together. I’d always hoped that Superman wore the symbol so that people knew we were only strong as long as we worked together, humans and aliens. We need to work together. We need each other because we make each other stronger.”

“So, what does that have to do with my mountains of paperwork and never ending issues with L-Corp?” Lena asked, stifling a yawn.

“It _means_ ,” Kara teased lightly, tracing swirling patterns on Lena’s back with her nails, “that we will get through these problems _together_ . We will take care of each other and we will talk about what’s going on. We will come up with solutions and we will _lean on each other_. It’s not just you, Lena. It’s you and it’s me and it’s Alex and it’s Maggie. And my mom will help, if you’d let her. And Winn! You have people to help you, Lena. You just have to ask.”

“You think so?” Kara pulled away, shifting them so that Lena was forced to look up at her, still blinking sleepily as sleep had nearly consumed her.

“I know so. And tomorrow, at dinner time, we are leaving your office. And we will sit down and have a meal together. And then, we will play with Lydia, then we can put her to bed. You will not be doing work during that time. Then, once she’s asleep, we can discuss how to do this- how to split your time and run your company and do everything you need to do- long term. Because you’re burning yourself out like this, Lena. It’s not healthy and I don’t want to watch you kill yourself just to run this company!” Kara spoke firmly, leaving no room for argument, but Lena sighed loudly to let her protests be known. “Don’t you huff and puff at me. Lena, babe, I just want to try and help. Please?” She softened her voice, pleading with Lena now.

“Okay,” she acquiesced, speaking so softly that without her super hearing, Kara might not have heard it at all. “Okay, we can… we can do that. I know… I haven’t been- I’ve been relying on you too heavily with Lydia and that’s not fair of me and I’m- I’m sorry. So I will… I will do better tomorrow.”

“No, Lena, I don’t mind taking care of Lydia and helping out,” Kara insisted. “What I care about is making sure that you’re okay. Because this- staying up late and working constantly and burning the candle at both ends? It’s not sustainable. Not long term. But that’s enough work talk for now. Let’s just… Let’s just go to bed.” Lena nodded as Kara settled back down. Lena was asleep within minutes.

 

“Goodnight Lydia,” Lena whispered, kissing her daughter’s head. She was waiting for her girlfriend to come back from rescuing some little boy who had run away from home and gotten himself lost. It was interesting for Lena to see Kara’s heroics, but she and Lydia both missed Kara during the bedtime routine. For a moment, it scared Lena how quickly she and Lydia had gotten used to Kara being there again; what if she went away? What if she got hurt- or worse, died- in her heroics? What if… What if she asked Kara to move in?

“I’m back! I’m so sorry it took me longer than expected but it turns out that Jake- the little boy- had run away because his parents were abusing him. I dropped him off at his parents’ door but then minutes later, I… I heard him screaming. I lingered just to make sure everything was alright. Then, I had to run back and rescue him again and… I sorta… I stopped running. And I stood outside near the police station with him in a dark alley and talked him into going in and I waited around to make sure he was taken care of when he told the police that he was being abused. And then, I realized how late it was and I flew back here as fast as I could but I can see that… I missed bedtime and I’m really, _really_ sorry,” Kara said quickly, her voice soft as she stumbled into the living room.

“So… You revealed yourself to this boy?” Lena asked. Realizing how perverted that sounded, she wrinkled her nose. “You revealed your _identity_ to this boy?” she clarified.

“The alley was dark! And I kept my face in shadow and made my voice a little deeper. And when he started to cry, I hugged him close so that he couldn’t see my face. And we were in an alley that didn’t have any security because it wasn’t directly connected to the station. So… I’m good!” Kara smiled brightly.

“Well, it was okay this time, Kara, but you really need to work on your secret identity. And a costume so that you can safely talk to civilians without revealing your identity,” Lena sighed, hugging Kara and pulling her to the couch.

“I know! And I finally asked Winn to make me a costume but we haven’t had time. Plus, Alex said I should establish myself as the Blur and as a force for good before I focus on a costume or a name,” Kara explained sheepishly. She could have asked him weeks ago, but Kara had been too busy moping about their breakup and listening to Alex’s rants about how she should have kept herself hidden.

“Winn likes to make costumes?”

“He’s a really great tailor! Plus, he gets a lot of practice making stuff for Comic-Con,” Kara said defensively. Lena holds up her hands in surrender.

“Hey, more power to him. I couldn’t do that to save my life. But I would like to ask if I could help with the more… practical aspects of the suit. Making it bulletproof, durable, the whole nine yards,” Lena mused.

“You do know _I’m_ bulletproof, right?” Kara teased.

“Yes, but it would probably be a pain to repair your suit every time you get shot. And with your speed, I want to create a fabric that won’t wear out from the friction,” Lena said, tracing her hand over Kara’s shoulders, massaging the tension from them. Kara sighed, turning slightly so that Lena had a better angle.

“Mhmm, I guess. You can give him a call tomorrow, though. Tonight, I wanted to talk about _you_.” Had her tone been a little different, and their situation not what it were, and this conversation not already planned since yesterday, Lena might have assumed this was one of Kara’s attempts at foreplay.

“Yes, I know,” Lena huffed.

“You need to take better care of yourself. I can imagine this is a stressful time; hell, I’ve _seen_ how stressful this transition is. But there have to be some solutions we can come up with to make this all easier,” Kara explained, sitting up. She turned around, motioning with one finger for Lena to do the same. “I’d bet you carry so much tension in your shoulders. Let me help?” Kara said softly when Lena hesitated. She yielded, trying to hide the soft smile. When Kara began to work her shoulders, Lena audibly sighed, melting back into Kara’s embrace.

“I just… My company… I could run it on my own. It was small. I knew every employee. We worked _together_ . And now… I don’t know these people. I don’t know who I can trust, I don’t know what they’re doing, I don’t know how they- what their views are, I don’t _know them_. I need… I have so much to do and Jess keeps telling me to delegate but I don’t know who I can delegate to! I wish I could just… fire everyone and start fresh, but I can’t… So many good people would lose their jobs. There is a lot riding on every decision I make. Oh… Yes, there! Right there,” she groaned when Kara’s thumb hit a particularly sore spot just between her shoulder blades. Kara snorted quietly and Lena blushed, but neither commented any further.

“What about your employees? Your _original_ employees? You could delegate to them. You know them, you trust them. Make them team leaders. Ask for volunteers to relocate to the other L-Corp branches so that they can be supervisors there. Offer to help finance the move and offer a bonus for volunteering. Do something so that you can have people you trust in these locations. Or go there yourself! Visit, do inspections, check out what they’re doing. Hire a team of people to investigate the numerous employees so you can know who they are, be informed of any of their more… conservative or volatile views,” Kara suggested. She spewed out the ideas as if they were so simple, yet they had eluded Lena in her stress. She would be more offended if she wasn’t so relaxed by Kara’s fingers slowly working from her shoulders to her lower back.

“I… suppose those are good ideas. I can speak with some of the board members, work out more specifics…” Lena sighed softly, leaning back against Kara. Kara tutted softly, pushing Lena’s shoulders until she’s laying on her stomach on the couch. Kara straddles her thighs and Lena jolts, biting her lip to stifle the moan, but Kara just used her new vantage point to have better access to the tension held in Lena’s back.

“Good,” Kara said softly, and Lena could hear the smile in her voice.

“And as for you… and Lydia… I will try to leave work at work more often. And keep healthier hours. I’ll… Leave by 6:30 unless my decision is absolutely critical. I’ll help make dinner when I can get out early. We can establish a date night. Just you and me, no matter what. How’s that sound?” Lena said hopefully. She turned her head so that her cheek was resting on the couch cushion. “And Lydia and I can get back to our Mommy and Lyd days. And… I’ll be better, I promise. Just don’t give up on me,” Lena begged.

“I would never give up on you,” Kara said seriously, pausing in her tender massaging. Lena glanced back at her, vulnerability and fear written all over her face. “I promise you,” Kara added. Lena gave a soft little half smile before lying back down.

 

Within a week, they had settled into a new routine. Lena had started coming home much earlier, finding it helpful to delegate to her more trusted employees. She still brought home stacks of paperwork to work on after dinner while Lydia played, but she knew when to take breaks now. She’d finally gotten the green light from the board (after hours of them arguing) to offer the supervisor positions and the extra financial help to those willing to relocate. So now, she stood in her original company’s conference room, hoping that holding the meeting on their home territory would make it easier. Kara was at home, waiting for their date night and Lydia would be staying with Alex and Maggie for the night so that Lena and Kara could get some time together. Knowing what she had waiting for her, Lena smiled and called the meeting to order.

“Thank you all for coming. And I’d especially like to thank you for staying in the midst of this chaos that is the merger. You guys have been here with me since we began, and it means a lot to me. You are… my most trusted employees. And I need you now. As I’m sure you can tell… taking over L-Corp has been… stressful for me,” she said tentatively. The gathered employees chuckle and Lena blushed a little bit, guilty that her stress was so obvious to everyone. “I am hoping to make some changes that can alleviate some of the stress and help the transition go a little more smoothly. One of these changes concerns you.”

“Are you going to fire us?” someone asked.

“Of course not, Pete. Why would I fire my most trusted employees? I’ve worked with you guys for years. It’s all these new people I’m worried about,” she joked, relieved when everyone laughed.

“Then what’s going on?” Jess asked, raising an eyebrow. Lena figured she had some idea of what was going on; Jess always seemed to know what she was going to do before she even did.

“I need people that I trust at all of the L-Corp sites. We have two international facilities and nine in the US. I am asking… for volunteers to go and work on these sites as supervisors. It would involve a lot more responsibility, but with that responsibility comes a greater pay. I would need… You would work closely with me so that I could ensure all of the L-Corp facilities are on the up-and-up. I wanted to give you the first opportunity since I know you are all such valued scientists and engineers,” Lena explained earnestly. She paused to give everyone a moment to absorb her speech.

“What about our families? Our kids? Moving expenses?” Another employee chimed in.

“I know I’m asking a lot, Erin. Your kids are in elementary school and it’s hard to take them away from their environment and their friends. Believe me, I am well aware I am asking you to do… so much. So, if none of your can do this, I will not hold it against you. And of course, I don’t expect answers now. Talk to your spouses, your families, your significant others. But keep in mind that I will do everything I can to help you transition. I have funds set aside to help with moving costs, I can help find new lodging, anything. I really… If you are willing to consider this proposal, this promotion, I am willing to make it as easy as I can for you.” Lena smiled at them hopefully.

“Why don’t you tell us where the plants are. Give us some more particulars and we can go home, take some time to think,” Jess prompted.

“Oh! Of course,” Lena said. “Silly me. So, we’ve got the Smallville plant. That primarily focuses on farming technology and equipment, ways to make crops hardier, things to help feed the millions of starving people all over the world. The Metropolis plant works with a lot of medicinal technology and biomedical engineering. I’d like them to start developing better prosthetics, if anyone is interested. Then we have the… Edge City plant,” Lena continued. Once she finished detailing all of the plants and their specialties, Lena gave some more specifics, answered a few more questions and left for home, earlier than planned. She had stacks of paperwork and a large list of things to do to even begin delegating her work, but she just packed it into her bag and left. She was in the mood to celebrate, and she had a good girl waiting for her at home.

 

“No, Kara, come on! Just come out,” Winn called from the couch. Lena stood in the doorway, smirking. Apparently, she had surprised Kara with her early return and her girlfriend had been spending the time with their mutual friend, designing her costume. There were various fabrics draped over the couch, all in various shades of red and blue. Winn had a measuring tape around his neck like a scarf and a pin cushion bracelet resting on his wrist.

“I came out years ago, Winn,” Kara shot back. “And I’m not showing you this costume until you put some more fabric on it!” Lena couldn’t hold back her snort. Winn jumped nearly a foot in the air, letting out a high pitched scream as he spun around. There was a rush of air and suddenly Kara was standing in the center of the living room, fists raised and ready to fight. As soon as Kara assessed the situation, she dropped her fists and rushed up to greet Lena with a kiss. When Lena didn’t kiss back, Kara realized she had come out in the latest version of a costume: Winn’s version of her super suit was evidently a glorified bathing suit. Winn and Lena were both gawking, jaws dropped as they watched Kara’s muscles flex. The top was a right, bright blue tube top that stopped just above her abs (oh _God_ Lena loved her girlfriend’s six-pack) and the bottoms were basically just red spandex. Noticing their gaze, Kara crossed her arms over her stomach, blushing.

“Why bother, dear? We both know I’ve seen it all before,” Lena purred seductively as she stalked up to her, enjoying the pleasant shade of red that Kara turned. She kissed Kara slowly, biting her girlfriend’s lower lip as she pulled away. Kara whined but when Winn spluttered, she seemed to remember his existence in the room. She was back in the bedroom, changing out of that costume and back before Lena could do more than laugh. Lena chuckled, turning to greet Winn properly, now that Kara was dressed in her jeans and flannel.

“Hello, Winn. Good to see you again, though I’m sorry if we made you a little uncomfortable. I was hoping I could help you with Kara’s suit. It needs to be practical as well as fashionable,” Lena said. Winn closed his mouth, eyes wide. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Alright, uh… Okay. Yeah, yeah! Function over fashion, got it. I was just trying to get an idea for what she wanted it to look like,” he said.

“So, you decided to follow her cousin’s color scheme, I see,” Lena mused.

“Figured we might as well work with what’s already working,” Kara added.

“Maybe, but you don’t just have to be a female version of him. No little red skirts or cute boots. I’ve been working on a fabric that’ll resist any wear and tear even with all the friction you’ll create with your super speed. I’m just trying to make it tough enough to withstand any physical damage you might face: knives, bullets, the odd alien spike,” Lena continued. Winn nodded, hurriedly typing notes into his phone. “She should have knee pads and elbow pads to protect against rough landings. Knee-high boots with a sturdy heel, but one that leaves her free to run… And a mask.”

“Superman doesn’t wear a mask,” Kara argued.

“And that’s stupid. His secret identity is easy to figure out because he doesn’t bother to hide any of his features. A simple Facebook photo tagger could identify Superman as his mild mannered reporter alter ego,” Lena retorted. Kara’s eyes widened. Lena raised an eyebrow. “Did you really think a pair of glasses was enough?”

“Fine. But only a mask around my eyes. Otherwise, it gets creepy,” Kara pouted. Winn nodded, scribing this all in his phone’s notes. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get to our date.”

“Not dressed like that you’re not,” Winn protested.

“Goodbye, Winn,” Kara said firmly, steering him towards the door. He protested weakly, grabbing his things as he passed them. Once the door was closed behind him, Kara leaned against the door and exhaled loudly before grinning at Lena. “You’re home early.”

“I am,” Lena said playfully. She sat down on the couch, crooking her finger towards Kara to beckon her over. Within a heartbeat, Kara was on the couch and Lena had shifted so that she was draped over Kara’s lap. She shrieked out a laugh. “The meeting went well. Thought I’d take off early, since it is date night, after all.”

“That’s great!” Kara gushed.

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed. “Soooo… Now can you tell me what we’re doing on this date?” Kara had insisted on keeping this a secret; the surprise would only make it better, she’d insisted. Lena had begrudgingly agreed to go along with it, never able to resist Kara’s pout.

“Nope,” she grinned. “Just wear something comfy and warm. You’ll figure it out when we get there.” Lena groaned, still smiling as she made her way to her room to change.

 

Across town, Alex and Maggie were having a great time being the cool aunts.

“Alright, are we doing sprinkles or candies on top of the cupcakes?” Maggie asked, holding up both options. Lydia bounced on her knees, trying to choose. There was dried cake batter in her hair from baking earlier and pizza sauce on her chin from dinner. Alex was out taking Gertrude for her nightly walk and Jamie was on the other side of Lydia, letting the younger girl decide.

“Both!” Lydia declared. Maggie threw her head back and laughed.

“How about half and half?” she compromised. “Some of them can have the M&M’s and some can have the sprinkles,” she clarified upon seeing Lydia’s wrinkled nose and mistaking the gesture for confusion.

“But I want both sprinkles and M&M’s on my cupcake,” she protested. Jamie giggled.

“Only because this is a special occasion,” Maggie smirked.

“Hey, can mine have both, too?” Jamie whined.

“Of course, _mijita_.” Maggie starts to put the toppings in little bowls to set out in front of the girls so they can decorate.

“What’s that mean?” Lydia asked curiously.

“It means ‘my daughter’. It’s a cute little nickname that Latinx people use for their kids. Like my Mama does for me,” Jamie explained with a grin.

“I want a name like that,” Lydia said as she tossed handfuls of sprinkles onto the cupcakes. She takes a handful of the chocolate candies and presses them into one cupcake, setting it aside to likely eat herself once they’re done.

“Okay, _chiquita_ ,” Maggie smirked. Jamie started to laugh, leading Maggie to giggle. Lydia pouted, scrunching up her nose.

“What’s _that_ mean?”

“Like tha banana,” Jamie giggles.

“Hey,” Lydia whined. She felt tears stinging at her eyes. “I am _not_ a banana.”

“I know you’re not, sweetheart. That’s what most grownups call kids. Why the tears? Would you like me to find a different nickname? How about  _corazoncita_? That just means sweetheart.” Maggie wipes the tears from her niece’s eyes with her thumb.

“Mommy calls me sweetheart a lot,” Lydia sniffled, wiping at her nose. She leaves a trail of blue frosting and sprinkles in her wake.

“Oh, sweetie,” Maggie coos. It’s clear that the little girl is getting tired and probably misses her Mommy- and her Mama.

“I l-like _corazoncita_ ,” Lydia whispered.

“Me too, Lyd,” Jamie grinned. “Do you want to eat a cupcake? You’ve already got frosting all over your face. Maybe, you can eat your cupcake, then take a bath and get in your jammies. And I’ll take my shower, and get in my jammies. Then we can… we can watch a movie? Right Mama?” She looked to her mother for assurance and Maggie nodded, pleased her daughter was making such an effort to help Lydia. “Kay, great. Did anyone ever teach you how to eat a cupcake the right way?” Maggie just sits back and grins, watching the girls have their dessert while she takes pictures to send everyone later on.

 

“Stargazing? My, how romantic, Miss Danvers,” Lena said as the truck parked in the field. “But you know, when I was in high school, stargazing was code for sex in the back of someone’s pick-up.” She raised an eyebrow, running one hand over the dashboard of the truck.

“I know, Alex told me when I tried to invite someone stargazing in high school. But, I really do just wanna show you the stars. What we do after… that’s up to you,” Kara grinned mischievously before hopping out of the cab of the truck, rushing around to open Lena’s door.

“Where did you even get this truck?” Lena asked, taking Kara’s hand.

“It’s Alex’s dad’s. Last thing he did before he died was to take her out to a back road in Midvale and teach her how to drive on this. Granted, she was 14 and that was highly illegal, but it worked out. He died the next week on a business trip. It sat in the garage for a few years, but when Alex came back after her first year of college, she started taking it out. She’d spend hours in the garage working on the engine. But when she moved to the city, she didn’t want it. She met Maggie and they have their own cars. It still sits in my apartment’s parking garage most of the time since I like to carpool or use public transport. But for tonight… I thought it would be helpful,” Kara explained as she led Lena to the truck bed, pulling off the plastic cover. There were blankets and pillows all over it. When Lena climbed into the back, she could hardly even feel the metal truck bed beneath the comfy blankets. Kara clambered in behind her, adjusting them so that they were snuggled up, half-sitting up and half-lying down.

“I’m glad you wanted to share it with me,” Lena hummed.

“I’ll share everything with you,” Kara said honestly. “Now, do you want to hear about the stars?” Lena nuzzled into her side, pulling an extra blanket over their laps.

“Yes,” she said softly. Kara’s voice washed over her, telling the old Greek myths and mixing them with the Kryptonian stories of heroes and gods memorialized in the stars. When they went home a few hours later, Lena makes Kara come so hard that she sees those very same stars in their bedroom.

 

The next morning, they woke up early, with the sun. Kara apologized, saying she’d always risen to the sun, her body intuitively seeking the rejuvenation of the sun’s rays. Lena didn’t mind so much; the sun’s rays were shining through the windows since neither had bothered to close the curtains last night. They were laying in Lena’s bed ( _their_ bed, Lena thought with a smile) and Kara was stretching, mewling and yawning. Her hair seemed to shimmer like gold in the sun, pillowed around her like a halo. She looked like a goddess. And with her heritage, perhaps she is; a woman from Krypton, come to be a god among men.

“I could get used to this,” Lena sighed happily, running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Kara hummed. She glanced up towards the clock above the closet, knowing they’d have to go pick up Lydia soon.

“You should move in with us,” Lena said suddenly. Kara stiffened. Lena felt her freeze, and wanted to backtrack. But for some reason, her mouth wouldn’t cooperate and she just kept shoving her foot further into her mouth. “Seriously. Move in with me. Please? Lydia loves you and I love you and you’re here so much already and you’re a part of our routine and you’re part of our family and… and… Please?” Lena finally managed to shut her mouth.

“Are you sure? I mean… this is a big step, Lena. Especially when you’ve got a kid. Because moving in together is like… It’s a big step. And it’s… it’s a future. It’s serious. And I want that, but only if you’re sure you want it, too,” Kara said softly, sitting up in bed. Lena mimicked her position, pulling the sheets to her chest.

“I do want it. I… I feel better when I wake up with you next to me. And… I… I think about it a lot. A future. With you. I think about… us sending Lydia off to her first day of kindergarten and us taking trips together and us… I think about us getting a dog and having doggy play dates with Gertrude,” Lena laughs anxiously, wiping at the nervous tears that fell before she could stop them. Kara grabs her hand and pulls her into a kiss before pulling away and kissing her cheeks, wiping away the tear stains. Kara then moves to kiss Lena’s nose, her eyebrows, her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, before circling back around to press one more soft kiss to her lips. When she finally pulls back and opens her eyes, she finds Lena sitting there, frozen with a dreamy smile on her face.

“How fast can I move in?” Kara whispered. Lena opened her eyes, blinking slowly before she giggled, her tongue sticking out and her nose crinkling. If it was possible, Kara thinks she fell a little bit more in love with her dorky girlfriend.

“Depends. How fast can you run?” Lena replies. They both know that it won’t be immediate. They have to tell Lydia and Kara has to talk to her landlord and rent a moving truck. Not to mention the actual logistics of moving. But for now, they just giggle and enjoy the knowledge that soon, they’ll be living together.

**Author's Note:**

> TADA. See, I don't forget you guys! Sometimes it just takes me a while to write everything and try to edit it. So, dear readers, now I have a question for YOU. I have two ideas for stories in this universe and I need to figure out which one to do first. Should I do Kara and Lena trying to help Lydia with her PTSD following the shooting (her nightmares, her fear, her symptoms, etc)? Or should I do Kara coming out of the metaphorical Super Closet as Supergirl and doing an interview with Cat Grant and stuff? I'm asking you guys to help me decide so leave a comment, leave a review, and leave your suggestion for which fic comes first! Thanks for reading!


End file.
